


Age of the Jaguar

by Akuma Memento Mori_reposted fics (BBJ_3)



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Character Study, Gods, Insanity, M/M, Miguel is human, Reincarnation, Tulio is a god, Tzekel-Kan thinks (and may be right) that he's a god too, character study: Tzekel-Kan, lusting, old archive, repost, supay, viracocha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/Akuma%20Memento%20Mori_reposted%20fics
Summary: The gods had often visited Tzekel-Kan as his child. In dreams, Viracocha guided him, and Supay haunted him. When his visions came true, the High Priest struggled with jealousy, but blood and war cleared his eyes - and no man can separate death from life.----Tzekel-Kan recognizes the godhood in Tulio, and he exchanges one pride for another when he sees another in himself.





	Age of the Jaguar

                I had always known that there were things far worse than death. Since I was child, I had constantly visited the temple, looking for the salvation – not for myself but from everyone else. The unworthy crowds, the ungrateful vermin on humanity that plagued the city I loved. I had found it in the tales of the Age of the Jaguar. It spoke of the coming of the gods, of salvation through massacre. It was inspiring and it drove me to rise above the lowly masses of humanity. In my years within the temple, rising towards the position of High Priest, I studied and learned the name of every god. I learned what each desired of us, and I fell in love with the idea of two of them. Viracocha and Supay, opposites in everything, and yet they both were the beings in which I placed all my faith. The other gods were worthless creatures – just as the humans were. They clung to the skirts of my beloved gods and were dragged throughout history by the strength of the two.

                Most of my people adored Inti, the god of the sun. They claimed he was the god above all gods, but I knew better. Viracocha was the god of everything. Neither gentle nor harsh, he was a god of steady in-betweens and momentary extremes. Though his mercurial tendencies were human, his inhumanity outweighed all else in my mind. I had dreams, vision of him, when I was boy. He was my first inspiration. I saw human-like dark hair, eyes that were like the lake from which he came, and pale skin as white as the foam upon it. His voice was kind to me. He told me that one day we would meet in bodies of flesh. My skin prickled, and my blood boiled as anticipation filled me. I wanted to see the true face of my god, though I would never presume that I could endeavor to deserve such. As I grew, I forgot the face of the god in my dreams. I only thought of the idea of him and the fact that he was coming. It was foolish of me to do so.

                Supay, the god of the death, foretold of the cleansing of the world. He, as attached to Viracocha as I was, threatened bloodshed unlike anything my people had ever seen. He swore to cleanse the world for Viracocha’s coming, and he demanded my help. He was not gentle; he was cruel beyond measure. His voice was the sound of thunder, and his face had no form to my dreaming eyes. The glint of metal that was not gold was his skin. It reflected my shape and my form upon itself.  I awoke fearful; it was arrogant of me to place my form as that of a god’s. Still, each night, the dream returned and haunted me until the day I became the High Priest. Then the gods fell silent.

                I still had visions. I still was assured my two beloved gods were coming and would appear before us any day. Then they came. It was just as legend had foretold, just as my vision had. One had hair of spun gold and eyes like grass. He was full of life and utterly human from the first moment he came to us.  The other, he was human in a manner so completely inhuman that it shook me with pure ecstasy. I believed them to be Viracocha and Supay respectively, though something was off from that first moment that the one who asked to be called Tulio threatened us with the mountain fire and then sent it away.

                I tried my best to please them. I wanted to show them how much I had always believed, how much I always would. Neither enjoyed my praise or sacrifices. However, the one called Miguel seemed to be the swaying party. Tulio did not enjoy the sacrifices, but he listened to me. He understood my concern towards Miguel’s behavior. He seemed patient, wise beyond any mortal years, and yet, so unbelievably young. I thought it made sense that I was leaning towards Supay. He was the god who would cleanse the world, but then I realized it had nothing to do with purification. I despised Miguel for every little smile he received, and I hated him for the consideration Tulio gave to him. I felt the same towards any human that my god favored above me. I wanted Tulio as mine. I wanted him to see only me. I wanted to be the mortal that he placed above the gods.

When I saw the blood, I knew that Miguel was no god. I wrestled with doubt and confusion as to why Tulio cared for him and pretended along with him. Then, I felt true fury as I realized that Miguel was where I desired to be. He was favored – a human who a god loved above other gods. I brought forth the stone jaguar, and I went to kill him. But Tulio, my god, saved him once more and let me fall into the water. When I arose at the feet of what I thought was the true Supay, I realized my mistake. Tulio was Viracocha. He had told me; he had shown me his face, and I forgotten him. Miguel was my punishment. He brought the human with him as a test for my loyalty. My selfishness should not have gotten in the way.

There are worse things than death, and enslavement is one of them. However, these invading humans do not realize that I am the voice of the gods. I have power unlike anything they could understand. Escape was simple, and finding Tulio will be as well. For I have seen the true Supay, and there is no arrogance in a god claiming his true nature. I am Supay. I am death, and I shall hunt the Wise One until he is my own. I shall show my true celestial nature, and I shall hold him down after the death of Miguel and that vile woman Chel. I shall hold him down and claim him as my own. Death and life will become one as our bodies follow suit. My blood heats with the thought of thrusting within the false flesh of a god hidden amongst men. I wonder if he will feel the deadliness of my powers. I wonder if I will lose control and summon the demons at my command. I wonder if he shall shatter his form and mine, forcing us back to our true godly colors. I image what it would feel like to hold down my most beloved god. To feel him, to hear his moans of pleasure and pain, to see him writhe wantonly, to smell the earthliness of this world shatter into the truth of fire that is the spirit world, and to taste the nectar of his tongue.

I am close; I know this world better than he does. He limits himself, pretends he is not a god and refuses to show more power than he must. He is confused, delighting in the mediocrity of mortality. Soon, I shall ascend and him with me to the world beyond this one. Supay has always desired Viracocha and now I will finally get him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I dug up from the archive to repost. While many shipped Tulio and Miguel (for obvious reasons), I shipped Tzekel-Kan with Tulio. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that I also ship Kylux...


End file.
